bluehorizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Civilized Populations
Town Folk There are several civilized populations in the world which can be explored once the Player has discovered them. Access to the town or fort can be gained from an entrance door which is normally open in the day time. There are numerous merchants and inhabitants which can be spoken and bargained with. Approaching most people should lead to an interesting conversation. The population of the civilized islands keep it as safe as can be from marauding Pirate attacks with defensive placements. Traders and Establishments General Stores Selling almost anything an adventurer could need, from provisions to charms and trinkets. They will also buy valuables, plunder and loot. Market Peddlers Peddling the freshest produce from the farm and stock brought in from other islands and overseas, which can be purchased at a reasonable price.They may also have the need for new suppliers. Inn Keepers Travelers are always welcome, with roaring fires, hearty meals, and warm beds. They are also used as meeting halls for the town folk. Taverns and Barkeepers Keeping the towns folk filled up with Old Grog and Rum, also full of useful rumors. Apothecary Selling their medicinal herbs and wares for all sorts of aliments a sailor might encounter, except the Black Spot of course. Cartographer Plotting, charting and mapping out the surrounding Islands and outcrops for the shipping needs of the Port and seafarers. They can be expensive, but worth it. Blacksmiths Smelting and hammering for all your ironmongery needs. Blacksmiths work hard to keep the metal supply flowing. The sell a variety of items from weapons to equipment. Farmers Tending their crops and live stock for the benefit of the town. They always have work to do, and will employ cheap labor. They have connections to the Church and believe religion and hard work is the way life should be led. Laborers Working the docks Clergy Parish Priests are found in and around the Church, praying and waiting for a congregation to appear and renounce their sins. They have access to a number of areas off bounds to most. Islanders Solitary men building a life for themselves away from the troubles of the town folk or pirates Navy Soldiers Naval Infantry Commodores Naval Cooks Naval Arms Dealer Sailors Drunk in the Tavern Government Port Officials Captains and Commissioners have an overall Authority in the Port, they have the power to serve prison sentences, raise bounty for Pirates and order assaults. However, this amount of responsibility can lead to excessive drinking. Gaolers Ensuring that those who have been found guilty of Piracy, theft and general misdemeanor receive their punishment. Port Guardsmen Keeping a lookout for potential threats from invading Pirates or Looters. Employed but the Port Authorities for their constant vigilance and security. Situated Watch towers or rampart emplacements, sometimes ill equipped to physically defend their positions. Prisoners Locked up in the Port Gaol, committed for their treacherous acts. Left to rot in their cells. No doubt desperate to escape. All possessions seized by the Port Authority. Category:Populations